This Time is Forever
by dontspeak.finchel
Summary: AU-ish. Rachel comes back to Lima for Finn, this time they will be together for ever. slight smut in the end, nothing too graphic.


_Back in Lima, again? _Rachel sighed as she walked off the ramp of the train station, with her suitcase in hand.

_It's only a month for visiting yours dad's on holiday Rachel, you'll be fine_

She wasn't just going to see her dads, she wanted to check in on the Glee Club too, see how everything was running with them, and Finn.

Rachel looked around and found her dads waiting for her outside the car, waving at her. Rachel just cracked a smile and walked towards their embrace. One of the things Rachel missed most was her dads. She just missed them not being around, helping her. But she knew she had to do it on her own, with the exception of Kurt...and Brody for a bit.

_Brody. _After making their relationship official, two weeks later Rachel went to surprise him at his place. The only person surprised was Rachel...and Brody...and the blond girl in his bed. Brody was a long shot anyway.

As the Car approached her old street, Rachel got a warm feeling, it was Home. New York was cold, even though Rachel thought it was home, she was wrong. Rachel had contemplated moving back to Lima to finish the year at school. NYADA had a good online schooling and Rachel didn't think she was ready to go to New York for good, yet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She could even get her own place down here. Yeah...maybe.

Rachel walked up her old stairs, into her old bedroom. Just the way she left it. Untouched from the past summer. Rachel reached out to touch her old posters, and pictures. She came across a picture of Finn, laughing to herself just remembering in the beginning of Nyada when she had all these pictures of him. Its kinda funny how you can go from being completely, hopelessly in love with someone, to seeming like you've never met.

Rachel just didn't get it.

That night, Rachel slept in her old bed, with her old blankets and pillows. She drifted off fastly, much faster than her bed in New York. The quietness of Lima was very soothing. Rachel could get used to this.

The Next day Rachel decided to go ahead of the game. McKinley still was attending school, so she decided to make a trip over to the school.

Rachel walked down her old hallway...looking in all the classrooms, until she came to the Choir room. Rachel could see Finn in Mr Shue's old office, in his chair, writing furiously. Rachel took a deep breath before walking into the classroom, and making her way towards Finn. He didn't seem to notice, Rachel was slowly taking steps until she was in front of his desk, and he still didn't notice her. Rachel closed her eyes and cleared her throat. _seriously. _Finn snapped up and was shocked to see Rachel, of all people standing in front of him. He started to mumble words that Rachel didn't quite catch as he got up and looked at her. Rachel thought it would be best to start explaining "I know you said...no contact..but I really wanted to see the Glee Club, I bet your doing great with them" Rachel said with a little smile towards the end. Finn couldn't help but smile back at her. He loved her smile. "is that the real reason you came here?" Finn questioned and Rachel just looked around. Truth is, a big part of her reasons were because she wanted to see Finn. Even though she may not have wanted to admit it. "ah..ah..I mean, of course I wanted to see you too. I haven't seen you in forever and I-I miss you. um, I just don't know. I'm thinking of moving back and looking at apartments to rent.." Rachel rambled, and Finn smiled at her and inched closer to her, his eyes focused on her lips. Finn decided to shut Rachel up by giving her a passionate kiss, that sent her tumbling back to catch her footing. After a moment, Rachel realized what was happening, and opened her mouth for Finn's tongue to enter. Finn just wrapped his big arms around her middle, and continued to kiss her. When air became a necessity, the couple parted and stared at each other. "I have a place, why don't you just live with me?" Finn asked.

Was this too fast? Rachel was moving in with Finn today...only a couple days after he suggested it. Finn and Rachel spent the rest of that day talking and talking. Rachel shared her insecurities of him just picking up and leaving again, and Finn felt terrible. They told their love for each other, and said how they both never stopped thinking about each other.

It was safe to say, that Finchel was on again, and this time it would be forever.

It has been a week. A week so far of living with Finn. Rachel could only say good things about it so far. It was only a week, but they would be living together for awhile.

Rachel told Finn that she was staying in Lima, they kissed. Finn told Rachel that next year he was going to school in New York, they made love.

On a very tiring day, Finn lugged home from being the teacher. Rachel immediately noticed his bad mood and wanted to cheer him up. She didn't know how. She decided to leave him alone to let him relax. Finn went into the shower, and took a burning hot, long shower to clear his head. Then he proceeded to just lay on the bed...not moving. Rachel walked past the bedroom and came in. She walked to him, and sat next to him on the bed. He rolled over to face her and sighed. Rachel didn't need to talk. Rachel whispered for him to lay on his stomach, and he did so. Rachel put one leg over both his sides, straddling his back. She lifted his shirt off and her hands ran all over his tense, muscular back and shoulders. Finn mumbled quietly about ungreatful glee kids, but Rachel just ignored him, and began to rub his back. He let out a few quiet groans, and Rachel smiled. She loved to make Finn feel good, and if she could do that always, she would be happy.

fifteen or so minutes of Rachel's massage Finn turned his head to signal her to lean down and give him a kiss. He told her to lay beside him and she did. Finn hovered over her and kissed down her neck, tickling her sensitive skin. Finn kissed all the way down to her tank top, and removed the restricting clothing. Finn kissed everywhere, her chest, her stomach and below that. His touches were so gentle ,Rachel could melt.

When Finn and Rachel both had no more clothes to take off, Finn wanted Rachel, and she wanted him just as bad. She took him in, and their bodies moved in sync until they both fell over the edge of bliss.

Their naked bodies wrapped up in the sheets, both of them tangled together. Finn leaned over and kissed behind Rachel's ear and whispered "I will love you, this time is forever"

THE END.


End file.
